


Tales of a Reluctant Sith

by OutcastTrip1995



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Academy Feels, And equally reluctant teacher, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Corellia (Star Wars), Emotional Trauma, Falling to the Dark Side, Fluff and Angst, Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Lightning, Heavy Angst, I'll tag this mature to be on the safe side, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired slightly by the Ascendant Spear incident, Lana and Theron are the best BroTP, Lightsaber Battles, Lightsaber Stabbing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Malgus is a bastard, Not In Chronological Order, Reluctant Sith Apprentice, Sith Academy, Sith Theron Shan, SithShan, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Eternal Throne, Star Wars: The Old Republic - Knights of the Fallen Empire, Theron Thursday, Theron was just not gonna give up, Theron's pissed now, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OutcastTrip1995/pseuds/OutcastTrip1995
Summary: What if ... just what if mind ... Theron Shan ended up the Galaxy's most reluctant Sith?
Relationships: Male Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython/Theron Shan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	1. Nobody Wants Me ... Not Even Myself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faeymouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeymouse/gifts).



> Well this whole mess started off with a most interesting idea from @faeymouse about a universe in which Theron managed to become Force Sensitive and was subsequently captured by the Empire and shipped off to Korriban because Malgus decided that he finally needed an apprentice and who better than the offspring of his nemesis? Now I'm crazy invested in this insanity too ^^''
> 
> The prompt that this ficlet is based off is: "Nobody wants me, not even myself."

There was a large betting pool among Overseers, Lords, Darths, Apprentices and Acolytes alike on Korriban as to the manner in which Apprentice Shan would finally cave in to the inevitable and Fall; and when the much anticipated event would happen. The pot grew with every day that passed; fights had broken out among the Overseers over apparent ‘cheating’; and meanwhile the Academy just watched with bated breath as the former SIS agent and reluctant Apprentice went about his day being the biggest pain in the Sith Academy’s collective rears in their illustrious history. But as it so happened; no one was going to collect on the pool. Because no one could have predicted what was going to happen. 

*** 

The day had started out fairly mundane: the students of the Dark Side all taking breakfast together in the canteen (though there were very clear lines between the various groups of Sithlings that made up the pecking order … and one lone reluctant apprentice sat alone in the corner per usual) before splitting up to head to their respective Overseers for training. There was a slight buzz of excitement when it got ‘round that there would be some Darths visiting; most looking for apprentices of their own while Darth Malgus was coming for his bi-weekly report on the status of his apprentice’s training. Which was currently at the same stage it had been when Shan had first shown up at the Academy. It had been over a year now and almost no progress had been made with the stubborn, snarky former SIS agent … and no one really envied the poor Overseer who had to tell Malgus that; especially after the last debacle that had seen an Overseer lose his head to the infamous red blade. 

*** 

“Do you mean to tell me that this fine Academy has experienced a truly monumental _decline_ in ability in the years since I walked these halls as a student? Not one of you has managed to make _any_ progress with my apprentice?” 

There was a strange amount of deadly calm to Malgus’ voice as he glared imperiously down at the pale Overseer. The human male swallowed hard; eyes barely able to meet the Sith Lord’s own. 

“Not at all my Lord. That is to say … your apprentice is a … shall we say a rare case? There are yet avenues of training that we haven’t had a chance to attempt up until now; it was made _implicitly_ clear that your apprentice was not to be damaged.” 

From his spot by the wall behind the Overseer Theron let out an irritated growl and glared at the two Sith. 

“For the last time I am _not_ his apprentice! _I never wanted to be_!” 

The Overseer’s fear evaporated into cold rage and he instantly activated Theron’s shock collar; sending the young man to his knees with a pained yell as electricity coursed through him. 

“You shall speak _only_ when spoken to _boy_! You should be grateful that we have invested so much in you rather than simply use your worthless hide as _K’lor Slug bait_!” 

Malgus watched the exchange with some amusement before a slight gesture of his hand had the Overseer cease his punishment of the former agent. Brushing past the slight man like he was little more than an inconvenience; Malgus looked down his nose at his panting apprentice; an unseen cruel smile twisting his war torn features. 

“Oh you _are_ my apprentice boy. And I think I know just the thing to ensure you respond to training from now on.” 

Malgus turned on his heel; feeling a sense of smug satisfaction when the Overseer immediately jumped to. 

“Fetch Acolyte Beniko to the main dueling ring. My patience with my apprentice has worn thin.” 

*** 

Lessons had been put on hold; the corridors were bare and even the tombs were silent. All held their breath as Acolyte Beniko warily entered the main dueling ring; a training ‘saber gripped tight in her hands as she scanned the packed observation platform with cool eyes. Behind her there was a yelp and a thud as Apprentice Shan was shoved into the ring behind her; landing in the sand in an undignified heap. He had not been gifted with a weapon and as he stood; brushing himself down and grumbling under his breath; it was plainly obvious that he’d also endured another round of electrocution before being sent out. All eyes quickly moved from the Acolyte and Apprentice to the door on the far side of the ring where a heavily reinforced door was starting to slowly creak open. Theron shared a look with Lana and the two young adults instinctively drew closer together as the door finally opened and disgorged … Darth Malgus? The Sith chuckled cruelly at the panicked looks on Theron and Lana’s faces. 

“Did you _really_ think I would just let this continue Apprentice? Your antics have amused me but you are not a child and I grow tired of your defiance. So now you have a choice.” 

The Sith Lord drew a lightsaber from deep within his cloak; weighing it in his hand before carelessly tossing it into the sand at Theron’s feet. He felt it the instant his apprentice recognised the lightsaber; shock morphing into a soul wrenching pain mixed with an icy fury as he slowly crouched and almost reverently picked up the lightsaber. Tears glistening in his angry eyes; Theron glared furiously at Malgus. 

“He was a better man than you could have _ever_ dreamed of being.” 

“He was _pathetic_. He fell before me like a womp rat might fall before a krayt dragon.” 

Malgus drew his own lightsaber and ignited it; enjoying the feeling of his apprentice’s anger bleeding off him and into the Force. There was such raw potential in that anger … all it had needed was the right trigger. Now just one more push … 

“Even in his final moments he didn’t care about you. Never once during our duel did he try and extract any information on your whereabouts; even when he was begging at my feet for his life. You meant _nothing_ to him.” 

“Shut. _Up_!” 

There! Anger had morphed to pure hatred and his apprentice was so wound up that he hadn’t even noticed that the Acolyte next to him was backing away in fear. A cruel facsimile of a smile slowly twisted Malgus’ lips and he beckoned tauntingly at his now yellow eyed apprentice. 

“Discarded by your mother; forgotten by your father and abandoned by the Jedi that claimed to care for you. How truly _pitiful_.” 

The entire room could feel the shockwave in the Force when Shan finally snapped; the Force exploding out from the Fallen apprentice as he roared at his Master and recklessly threw himself at the laughing Sith Lord. He hadn’t even bothered to ignite the lightsaber still gripped tight in his hand; nor had he noticed that his little outburst had sent Lana tumbling head over heels into the high duracrete wall that surrounded the ring. All that mattered to him at this point was pummeling Malgus’ smug features in with his bare fists. Malgus laughed cruelly and easily dodged each clumsy attempt by his apprentice to strike him before sharply backhanding the young man into the sand. 

“In the end Apprentice you’re no better than anyone else here.” Malgus used his boot to keep Theron in the sand; cruelly digging his heel into the younger man’s back and smirking at the pained yell. “You only care about yourself and your own petty hurts … you never even saw that your little temper tantrum had hurt your ally so focused were you on your hatred of me.” 

The horror slowly dawning on Theron’s face was truly memorable and Malgus laughed darkly before shoving Theron back into the sand; the smell of ozone gathering around the pair. 

“And now Apprentice; I do believe you need a good sharp lesson in _manners_.” 

*** 

Lana Beniko awoke in the infirmary with a croaky gasp and a pained wince. Her throat was parched and her head pounded like a herd of tauntauns had stampeded through. She tried to sit up; but a hand on her shoulder pressed her back into the pillows. 

“Don’t …” 

A cup pressed gently against her lips and Lana greedily gulped at the soothing water within. Oh how she had needed that! Dropping back into her pillows as she drained the cup; she finally managed to focus on the dark garbed figure at her bedside. She blinked once; then again; and once more for good measure before it hit her. 

“Oh Shan …” 

He flinched at the pity in her tone and turned away slightly. 

“Sorry … I … I’ll go.” 

Lana quickly caught his hand before he could stand and leave; stopping the Apprentice in his tracks. 

“No please. I want you to stay.” 

Theron laughed harshly; a dry barking sound that echoed around the almost empty infirmary as he turned back to regard Lana with hard yellow eyes. The eyes of a Sith. 

“ _Nobody_ wants me Lana I can guarantee that. Even I don’t want me.”


	2. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions can be hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! I'm back with another installment of SithShan! ^^  
> Once again thanks to @faeymouse for letting me play with this AU 
> 
> Prompt: “My emotions have been turbulent for so long. I’m not sure how to react.”

There was definitely one downside to being electrocuted by that Force damned shock collar on a near daily basis; and surprisingly enough it wasn’t that his implants were getting scrambled. That he didn’t mind; especially since his SIS ones had been rather forcefully replaced with their Imperial equivalents so that the SIS couldn’t find him. No; the one serious downside to receiving pretty nasty jolts of electricity straight to his spinal column was that it was really starting to mess his head up. He’d actually snapped at Lana … sorry; Acolyte Beniko, the other day when all she had done was offer him a much needed kolto shot for the headache that had been plaguing him. She had looked at him long and hard with those cool golden eyes of hers before telling him that if he ever changed his mind then he knew where to find her and stalking off in a rather sophisticated huff. Which was why he was now sneaking through the Academy halls in the middle of the night; at great personal risk. He had to apologise for lashing out at his only potential ally in this hell pit. Now if only he could find her dormitory … 

“And just _what_ are you doing up at this ungodly hour?” 

He did not yelp, scream or make any other similarly undignified noise … he did not! He merely made a quiet noise of surprise as he whirled around to find the very Acolyte staring imperiously down her nose at him; several datapads clutched tight to her chest. Theron coughed roughly and made a show of dusting himself down before giving Lana his full attention. 

“I could ask you the same thing y’know. I’m not the only one with a curfew.” 

An aristocratic eyebrow arched slightly as Lana continued to regard the scruffy excuse for a Sith Apprentice in front of her. She still didn’t understand the infuriating mess that was Apprentice Shan; almost everyone else at the Academy would quite _literally_ commit murder just to get a single moment of Darth Malgus’ time. And yet Shan; who had been earmarked by the near legendary Darth as his apprentice; threw all that back in the man’s face time and again with his numerous and increasingly elaborate escape attempts. 

“I was in the library looking for that new text that Lord Zash recently translated. Something I have every right to do; especially since _I_ am not the one with a tracking band around my ankle.” 

She watched as a dark red flush crawled up Shan’s neck as he looked down at the sturdy band clamped tight to his skin. Tracking bands were normally used only when there were two apprentices or acolytes hell bent on killing each other; but Shan’s constant escape attempts had left the Overseers with no choice but to attach one to the former Republic spy as well. 

“You still haven’t answered my question Shan. What are you doing out of your room after curfew and at this hour?” 

“I … I came to find you.” 

Both of Lana’s eyebrows shot up this time; more in surprise than her usual disdain. He had come looking for her? Why? She watched Shan shift from foot to foot awkwardly for a moment before coughing politely to prompt the man into speaking. 

“You were deliberately seeking _me_ out? Why? I was under the impression that you … what was it you said? Something about not needing help from a ‘stuck up Sithling’?” 

Lana couldn’t deny the cruel sense of satisfaction she got at the embarrassed and somewhat ashamed look on Shan’s face. Well he had been incredibly rude to her; especially since she had only been offering him aid. 

“Yeah … about that. I … I shouldn’t have said that. S’just that lately … lately my emotions have been all over the place. I’m not sure how to react to anything anymore.” 

Oh the joys. Shan’s near legendary control over his emotions had finally started to slip; and she’d just happened to have managed to trigger an outburst that if he’d been a Jedi would’ve most likely been frowned upon. Well; good thing he was supposed to become Darth Malgus’ apprentice then … that temper he hid behind the sarcastic comments and witty comebacks would serve him well with the warmongering Sith Lord. Lana sighed and shook her head; shifting the datapads in her arms so that she didn’t drop them. 

“Oh stop looking at me like that Shan; I’ve heard much worse. I suggest however that you either stop fighting your emotions or you let me help you. You’re not the first apprentice to go through this.” 

There! That anger again at being reminded of his future by Malgus’ side. Good; maybe the idiot wasn’t such a lost cause after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope y'all enjoyed; please feel free to leave a comment of there's something you liked/didn't like/wanna see
> 
> I'm @outcastcommander over on tumblr as well if ya wanna talk! ^^


	3. Don't Go ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please ... don't go. Don't leave me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks once again to @faeymouse for creating this insane AU!
> 
> Prompt: "Please, don't leave" and "We could...you know, go together, if you wanted?"

“ _What are you doing_?!” 

Theron yelped as he flinched and slammed his head against the undercarriage of the small shuttle he’d been re-wiring. Rubbing at his forehead and pulling a face when he felt a small trickle of blood smear against his fingers, he slid out from under the shuttle to the sight of Lana’s tapping foot. The Sith Acolyte was glaring furiously down at him; golden eyes burning with anger. 

“This is getting _ridiculous_ Shan! You’re lucky _I_ found you before one of the Overseers saw you. Force knows what they’d do to you _this_ time.” 

Standing and brushing himself down, Theron couldn’t help but wince in memory. After one of his last escape attempts had led to the collapse of an apparently important tunnel leading to one of the less accessible tombs; Malgus had authorized the Overseers to use whatever punishments they saw fit … providing his prized apprentice wasn’t killed or permanently damaged. As such … they’d become most _creative_ in making his life in the Academy an even bigger misery than before. 

Theron rubbed at the sore chafe marks on his neck from the shock collar and sighed. Lana just didn’t … _couldn’t_ … understand. Why would she? She had been born and raised in the Empire; had been trained to be Sith from the moment she could toddle along after her parents. She didn’t know anything other than the Empire so of course leaving it would be out of the question. But he knew otherwise. The Republic was his home; and yes it had it’s dark side. At times the lines between the two sides were all but indistinguishable (being SIS had had it’s advantages in peeling back the veneer of shining light that the Republic liked to cloak itself in); but given the choice Theron would always chose the Republic. And that was why he had to get back. Even if it seemed more and more likely that they had abandoned him to the Sith Empire with every passing day. 

“Beniko … Lana … I can’t stay here. I never wanted the Force after the Jedi kicked me out and I certainly _don’t_ want to be Malgus’ apprentice. I _have_ to go home.” 

Before he did fall down the proverbial nuna hole. He was fighting it; but he could tell that the Dark Side that Korriban was practically saturated with was starting to affect him. And he just couldn’t let that happen. If not for himself then for Master Zho. 

“Theron … please.” 

Theron blinked and looked down at Lana. The Sith looked … dare he say she looked vulnerable? It was certainly out of character for her; and yet as she bit her lip nervously he realised that she was actually scared. 

“Please, don’t leave. Just … I don’t know! Use what the Republic taught you to lie about Falling if you must but _please_! Stop this now!” 

What went unspoken was her plea for him to not leave her in particular. Selfish true; but since when did a Sith care about selfishness? She had grown to enjoy his company; his sarcastic wit and dry humor. Hells even his antics in pissing off every single one of the Academy instructors made her day just that little bit brighter. Korriban would be a worse place without Apprentice Theron Shan. 

“We could … y’know … we could go together? If you wanted?” 

Lana looked up sharply at Theron; eyes wide. Her? Leave the Sith Academy? _Preposterous_! And yet … she watched as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his tattered leather jacket; shoulders hunching up defensively like a sulky teenager. The offer had been made in good faith … she could feel it. 

“You know I can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Any comments/kudos are most cherished and appreciated! ^^


	4. You're The Bad Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But I'd always choose you

The words took too long to register and Theron blinked, shaking his head and looking at the Cathar Jedi that had sat down on the rooftop next to him. 

“Sorry Freckles?” 

“The others … my sister, Leonar … hell even his sister’s getting in on it too now and she’s _definitely_ not got room to talk!” The Cathar’s short mane fluffed up in annoyance and he shook his head before looking at Theron with wide blue eyes. “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy Theron. Because of …” 

Theron winced and looked away; hazel flecked yellow eyes gazing out over the Coruscanti cityscape. He wasn’t surprised to be honest. Ten years as Malgus’ ‘apprentice’ and on call saboteur because of his knowledge of the Republic’s systems had taken its toll on him; even if he still tried to lie to himself and pretend that nothing was wrong. 

“Zeron … according to the Republic I _am_ the bad guy now. Because they _left_ me for the Empire to _use and abuse_!” 

He was shouting before he even realised it; fists clenched tight in anger. Zeron winced and flinched away and Theron immediately felt bad. The Jedi was a sweet one; sensitive and shy; and had not deserved what the Emperor had done to him. Oh Malgus had been growling about that particular fiasco for days afterwards, and had been rather free with the shock collar when he’d noticed Theron’s satisfaction at the Jedi’s escape. Theron sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose; eyes closing as he inhaled deeply and tried to calm down. Something that was a lot harder these days. A soft touch to his shoulder startled the former spy out of his morose thoughts and he looked over at Zeron in surprise. The Cathar smiled gently at him; those gorgeous hyperspace blue eyes of his tired and sad. 

“I don’t care what the Republic think Theron. The Force tells me that you’re a good person …” He blushed slightly. “And if the Order can get over what the Emperor made me and Leonar do then I don’t understand why they can’t give you the same chance.” 

Theron couldn’t help but smile as well and lean slightly against the Cathar. Zeron’s calm and reassuring presence in the Force was like a warm blanket wrapping around his shoulders. It made such a nice change from the cold crushing Darkness of Malgus’ ship and private estates. But he knew it couldn’t last. Even if he didn’t have Malgus to worry about; his mother would definitely put at stop to things … or eject Zeron from the Order for getting into a romantic attachment with the Galaxy’s most reluctant Sith. 

“You know why Freckles. It’s the same reason why we have to sneak around like this.” 

Zeron snorted roughly and leaned against Theron; watching as the sun started to dip behind the high rises and the night lights spring into life. 

“Your mother doesn’t scare me. And if she made me choose …” Again a blush stained Zeron’s cheeks. “If she made me choose then I’d choose you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! ^^


	5. Please ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please ... please give me a sign ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SithShan is back! With more angst and fluff for your reading pleasure XD
> 
> As always; my heartfelt thanks to @faeymouse for letting me play about in this awesome AU sandbox

“ _Zeron_!” 

Theron skidded to a sharp halt alongside Koth at the railings leading down to the small platform where his Jedi had been duelling Arcann; watching in utter horror as Zeron screamed in agony from the lightsaber running him through. Arcann’s smug satisfaction echoed out into the Force and Theron felt a bubbling well of hatred well up inside him. He shouldn’t … doing this could potentially ruin all the progress he’d made in crawling back out of the Dark Side after Malgus had died over Ilum. But the sight of the Emperor standing over his downed lover, preparing to deliver a killing blow … it was just too much. 

“He’s _mine_!” 

Not giving Koth the opportunity to object; Theron threw himself down the ramp and onto the platform; his normally ignored lightsaber snapping to life with a gleeful hiss. The surprisingly vicious sound drew Arcann’s attention and the Zakuulan Emperor slowly took his attention off the wounded Jedi to face the furious Grey Sith. Theron’s yellow eyes were almost glowing with rage as he raised his blade; the red glow casting sinister shadows across his face. Arcann coolly appraised him before looking down at the Cathar at his feet. 

“Strange; all the texts I studied before my Empire cowed the Republic and the Sith Empire suggested that these Jedi were enemies of the Sith? And yet …” He nudged Zeron carelessly with his foot; getting a pained whimper from the Jedi. “Yet you come to his defence? Interesting.” 

Gritting his teeth as he felt the Dark Side curl around him like a loth cat greeting an old friend again; Theron glared murderously at Arcann. The bastard had the gall to sound intrigued! 

“Get _away_ from him!” 

Losing his patience Theron lunged at Arcann and brought his blade down in a savage slash at the Emperor’s head; forcing Arcann to raise his own blade in defense. There was no thinking; no strategy; no advanced planning … it was pure instinct, rage and a possessive need to protect what was his that guided Theron’s blade as he forced Arcann back and away from Zeron’s crumpled form. His sudden attack had caught Arcann off balance; the other Dark Side user forced onto the defensive but as he rallied and Theron’s burst of adrenaline started to wear off he started to gain the other hand and force Theron onto the back foot. 

“Gain way!” 

Two more blades joined the fray and Theron was bodily shoved aside by a much smaller figure. The dark armored Cathar grinned fiercely; green eyes sparkling with anticipation as he blocked Arcann’s yellow blade with his own black and blue. 

“Mind if I cut in?” 

Theron stood there awkwardly for a moment; lightsaber still gripped tight in his hand. It took him a few seconds before he realised that the intruder in his fight with Arcann was Zeron’s asshole cousin Leonar. The diminutive Jedi was grinning like a madman as he attacked Arcann; barely staying in one spot long enough for the frustrated Emperor to land a successful attack. Catching a heavy downwards swing with both lightsabers; Leonar looked over at Theron and growled. 

“Oi _asshole_! If you care so much about Zeron then _stop standing there like a useless nuna chick and fucking help him_!” 

Theron started before shaking his head and deactivating his lightsaber; clipping it back onto his belt as he turned and ran back over to his Jedi’s distressingly still form. 

“Zeron …” 

He dropped to his knees by the Cathar; taking one of Zeron’s hands in his own. He could feel the calluses formed by years of lightsaber training and combat under his fingers as he desperately searched in the Force for his lover’s presence. 

“C’mon Freckles. Squeeze my hand if you can … something … _anything_ … just _please_ …” His voice caught in his throat and he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Zeron’s; the sounds of the fighting behind him slowly fading away into the background. “If you can hear me babe _please_ … please don’t leave me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please lemme know what y'all think! (And if you have any SithShan ideas for future fics then I'd LOVE to hear them ^^)


	6. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So embarrassing ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh SithShan! @faeymouse I must once again thank you for bringing this AU into my life … it is just such FUN!
> 
> That being said … I am apparently incapable of writing anything without adding at least a little angst … so have some humor turned angst fic!  
> Prompt: "H-how long have you been standing there?"

“And just _what_ do you think you are doing my Apprentice?” 

Theron froze before closing his eyes and praying that the voice behind him really was just a figment of his tortured imagination. He had been hoping to take advantage of being shipped from Korriban to Dromund Kaas and get his Dark Side sliding arse the hell out of dodge. But it was just so hot sliding in between the inner workings of the Fury-class ship’s engines … especially in the ridiculously heavy Sith clothing. Seriously; who designed that shit! Even the tunic and leggings that he’d reluctantly taken over the more Sithly options had been made of a dark, heavy fabric that just seemed to want to drag him to the ground. Maybe that was one of the reasons the Sith were so crazy … even their clothes were out to kill them. Either way; his clothing had just made the conditions he was working in downright unbearable … so he’d stripped down to his skivvies to at least allow himself to work on his little sabotage project without giving himself heatstroke. But considering who’s voice he’d just heard; it was obvious that he hadn’t hidden his abandoned clothing well enough. 

“Apprentice. I am _waiting_.” 

Gritting his teeth in frustration but hesitant to get zapped by the shock collar this close to some rather temperamental machinery; Theron reluctantly grumbled to let Malgus know he’d heard him and started to wriggle his way free. The second voice though he hadn’t been expecting … and it sent chills right up his spine. 

“ _This_ is what you’ve pulled me away from the front lines for my Lord? My Force-null brat could probably snap him like a twig and _she’s still a babe in her cradle_!” 

“I called you away from the front lines because I want the very _best_ Sith training my Apprentice. _Unless_ your reputation and standing have been very much exaggerated Lord Delamor?” 

Theron fell out of his hiding place with an undignified thump; landing at the feet of the two Sith. Looking up; he couldn’t help but let out a startled yelp. Given the cold, grating rasp that had been talking to Malgus; he had assumed the other Sith was at least male identifying. Sneering down at him instead was a positively evil looking Torgruta woman in heavy black and purple Sith armor; her eyes like roiling pools of molten lava as her scarred lip curled in disgust. Theron scrambled to his feet; absently noting that the imposing woman in front of him was almost a full head shorter than him; and frantically caught the tunic thrown in his face by Malgus. 

“H-how …” He coughed and tugged the tunic quickly over his head to hide that his voice had cracked in his embarrassment. “How long have you two been standing there?” 

“Long enough to see that if I am to train your pathetic hide then I’m going to have my work cut out for me.” 

Lord Delamor folded her arms and lazily cast an assessing gaze upon Theron like a predator sizing up it’s next meal; snorting when she finished her assessment … almost as if she found him lacking. Theron flinched when he felt a sharp stab in his mind; like a spear being slammed against his mental defenses; and he growled despite himself. Instinct had him fight back against the invading Dark presence before it abruptly withdrew and Lord Delamor let out a barking laugh. 

“I can make a Sith out of this one my Lord. It’ll take time; but he’s got fight in him. He’ll make a fine Sith once I’m done.” 

Her eyes snapped back to Theron and he felt a sudden urge to stand more at attention. It was almost like he was back with the SIS and about to get a grilling off one of the more senior agents. 

“You. Your file says you have had Jedi training yes?” 

Theron started; eyes (that had still stayed a stubborn Dark Side yellow despite his best attempts to meditate them back to their former hazel) dropping to meet the Torgruta’s vicious gaze as best he could. Realising she was expecting him to answer; he folded his arms and shrugged. Just because she gave him the creeps almost as much as Malgus did … and looked strong enough to quite easily snap him in two … it didn’t mean he was just going to kowtow to her. 

“So what if I did?” 

He had expected retribution … just not in the form of blazing white bolts of Sith Lightning that struck him center mass in his chest; forcing him to the ground with a scream of pain. It was the worst feeling he could have ever imagined … like his every nerve was on fire. As soon as the pain started though it stopped; stray sparks skittering over Theron’s skin as he propped himself up on his hands and knees, panting heavily. A hand grasped his chip and forced his head up; the Lord Delamor’s cold and battle scarred features glaring back at him. 

“You _will_ address me as ‘My Lord’ at all times, _boy_. And I _expect_ you to show respect to your betters. Or next time I _won’t_ be so gentle.” 

She let Theron’s head drop and stood; wiping her hands together as if to clean them before turning and dipping her head. 

“I shall return to my ship and then meet you at your estate once I’ve gathered what I need Lord Malgus.” 

Maglus nodded; ignoring Theron as he waved Delamor ahead of him. 

“Allow me to escort you to the airlock.” 

Theron waited until the two Sith had left before letting himself drop back down to the floor; resting his cheek against the smooth metal. Just what had the Sith planned for him now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to leave a comment below ^^ 
> 
> I'm @outcastcommander over on tumblr if y'all ever wanna chat! ^^


	7. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did the damn Jedi have to be so damn attractive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More SithShan for your reading enjoyment! ^^
> 
> Warnings in this one! Torture; blood; injury
> 
> Prompt: Bloodied Kisses

Theron hated watching Malgus interrogate prisoners. The fear … the pain … the rage … it was suffocating. Yet when his choices were either standing here and watching as Malgus unleashed another crackling burst of Force lightning on the restrained Jedi or being similarly restrained alongside the panting Cathar … well; he certainly had the self-preservation streak that most Sith were known for well and truly sorted. He had to deal with being electrocuted enough as it was thanks. 

“ _Apprentice_!” 

Theron flinched and glowered at Malgus before reluctantly moving to stand at the towering Sith’s side. Pity for the Jedi flared up within him as he cast his eyes over the glowering Cathar. Fresh burns from Force lightning mixed with vicious cuts from Malgus’ lightsaber and a patchwork of old scars decorated the Cathar’s spotted fur. Painfully tense muscles heaved as the Jedi panted in an attempt to get air back into his starved lungs and continued to watch the two Sith before him with wary blue eyes. Those eyes … Theron barely managed not to flinch again as the Cathar made eye contact with him; eyes as blue as hyperspace drawing him in. Of course … to the Jedi he was just another Sith; regardless of who he actually was. Who he had been. It made the mess that had become his tormented life feel all the more … 

“Apprentice … _apprentice_!” 

Theron yelped as he was cuffed roughly across the back of the head and glared at Malgus. 

“What?” 

There was a brief moment when Theron wondered if Malgus was going to lash out at him before the Sith Lord gestured roughly at the restrained Jedi. 

“See if you can get any information from this … Jedi.” 

Theron froze; looking between Malgus and the Jedi with panicked eyes. The Jedi had already shaken his head and was looking away; resignation all over his face; while Malgus was taking a step back and folding his arms expectantly. Theron knew damn well that he was being tested; every day seemed to be one test after another. But he just couldn’t torture another sentient and enjoy it! Despite what Malgus was trying to mold him into he was _not_ a Sith! He _wasn’t_! 

“Just get on with it. Won’t get you anywhere anyway.” 

The Jedi’s voice was rough and raspy from yelling but it didn’t tremble or show fear. Theron couldn’t help but feel somewhat impressed. Where was this Cathar when the SIS had needed interrogation resistant operatives? Swallowing around the lump in his throat; Theron took a small step forward then looked over his shoulder at Malgus. 

“Um … do … do you have to watch?” 

Corellian Hells that stare still made him shiver even after years of exposure to it. There was an uncomfortable heavy silence before Malgus loomed over Theron and made the younger man actually take a step back; closer to the Jedi. 

“I expect to hear _screams_ Apprentice. Or I shall return.” 

Malgus swept out with a dramatic flare of his cape and Theron let out a low huff of breath in relief. Finally. It didn’t take long with his implants to ensure that the two guards outside would be locked out before he turned to face the Jedi again. Said Jedi had had time to recover and had drawn himself up; eyes blazing with defiance like small stars. Theron didn’t make eye contact; not wanting to be drawn into those eyes again; and went for one of the shackles restraining the Cathar. 

“Gimme a moment.” 

He didn’t expect the headbutt until it was too late; the Jedi’s forehead slamming into his own with an unexpected level of ferocity. Theron stumbled back with a yelp; shaking his head in pain and glaring at the clearly unrepentant Jedi. The unrepentant, rather attractive Jedi. Damn. 

“I don’t fall for Sith tricks. Go slinking back to your Master.” 

Theron closed his eyes; both to hide his growing frustration and to just avoid looking at the Jedi for a few moments. It was so _unfair_ … why did the first person he’d been interested in since Lana have to be one of the poor bastards that Malgus had captured?! Sighing; Theron shook his head and opened his eyes again; doing his level best to look anywhere except at the Jedi. 

“Look I’m not trying to trick you okay? I …” What could he say? That he was a captured SIS agent that had been press ganged into being Malgus’ apprentice after somehow becoming Force Sensitive? Yeah … because that sounded so believable. “I’m not like Malgus. I won’t torture a POW.” 

Screw it; he was going to have to help the Jedi escape. It would be easier coming up with an excuse about how he had escaped than an excuse as to why he wasn’t zapping the Cathar from here to Korriban and back. A dark idea suddenly purred in his ear and Theron bit the inside of his cheek. It would be worth a shot at least … if nothing else it’d give the Jedi another reason to want to get away as fast as possible rather than doing something that could get him recaptured. 

“I’ll help you escape … on one condition.” 

“A catch … how _typical_.” 

There was a bitterness to the Jedi’s tone that made Theron frown and nearly reconsider … but he had to look out for himself as well … and if the Jedi didn’t get out as fast as possible then this whole mess would blow up in his face. 

“Shut up; I’m not asking for information or anything.” Theron carefully edged closer to the Jedi again; mindful now of how fast the Cathar was. 

“All I want is a kiss. That’s it.” 

The Jedi looked at him first in confusion; but then that confusion morphed into a cold glare that made Hoth seem positively tropical. 

“I see.” 

Theron fought back a shiver at the growl and watched the Jedi carefully; hand hovering just over the first restraint. The Cathar seemed to be mulling his offer over before finally sighing and looking up at the ceiling (giving Theron a lovely view of an almost target shaped splatter of markings on his neck). 

“Ugh … I can’t _believe_ I’m doing this.” 

Shaking his head roughly; the Jedi finally returned his attention to Theron and glared. 

“ _Fine_ … but no tricks Sith. You will not like the consequences.” 

Theron nodded quickly then released the first restraint in a show of good faith. As the Cathar pulled his arm close to his chest, Theron quickly checked over his shoulder to make sure that there was no chance of being interrupted before looking back at the Jedi. Before he could decide if this was, in fact, a bad idea he leaned forward and roughly crushed his lips against the Jedi’s in what had to be one of the most awkward kisses he’d ever had … and he’d once drunk-kissed Jonas at a party back when they were both in training. The Jedi startled him though by kissing back; almost aggressively even; the two men subconsciously battling for dominance despite the compromised nature of their positions. Then Theron felt a white hot flash of pain and broke the kiss with a yelp; stumbling back away from the Jedi as his hand shot to his mouth. Pulling his hand away and finding blood; Theron carefully poked his now tender and torn bottom lip before glaring at the grimly smirking Jedi. 

“Did … _did you just fekking bite me_?!” 

The Cathar grinned slowly; bruised lips drawing back to reveal blood stained fangs; and he let out a raspy laugh. 

“Consider it a warning for what I’ll do if you don’t hold to your side of the bargain now that I’ve held to mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please don't hesitate to leave a comment below ^^


	8. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's changed ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I didn't actually have a prompt for this ... but I have been well and truly bitten by the SithShan bug so when I got this idea I just had to put the fingers to the keyboard ^^''
> 
> My usual thanks to @faeymouse for spawning the SithShan universe!

Working for Darth Arkous was a most illuminating posting indeed. How could one ever be bored when they worked for the esteemed Minister of Offence? Lana tirelessly scanned the next in a large pile of datapads that had been dumped on her desk; a small part of her subconscious wishing for her tea and bourbon which signified retiring for the night. But with the Corellia offensive mere days away; and rumors that several of the Sith Empire’s finest warriors would be meeting with Darth Arkous the next day to discuss the plan to finally conquer the stubborn planet; Lana had to ensure that she knew exactly what was going on. Embarrassing herself tomorrow would be the least of her worries if she messed this up. 

*** 

Standing at Arkous’ right; Lana had never felt so small. The Sith standing around the table … the Dark Side energies in the room … it was all so much. But she was Lord Lana Beniko; she was Sith … and she had just as much right to be here as any of the infamous names. Darth Tormen was there of course; the Corellia campaign had been his brainchild. Darth Marr himself was in attendance via holo; Lord Delamor glared at the holotable like it had done the stocky Togruta a great offence; the new Wrath was leaning insolently against the wall with a sneer on her aristocratic features … even Darth Vowrawn had put in an appearance (and if the rumors were true was actually dealing with a quite serious assassination threat; hence the Wrath’s presence). They were almost ready to proceed. But then the room became even colder; the atmosphere denser and tenser as the veritable juggernaut that was Darth Malgus swept into the briefing room; billowing cape almost obscuring the dark armored figure shadowing him. Lana remained silent as Arkous stepped forward; hands spread slightly in welcome. 

“Darth Malgus; and you’ve brought Lord Shan as well. Good; now we can begin. Long have I awaited this day! Why -” 

“Cease your prattle Arkous. I have no patience for it.” 

Malgus brushed past the slim Pureblood like he was little more than a yapping akk dog welcoming him home and stood at the head of the table. Planting both armored hands on the holotable’s surface; he gestured roughly for Darth Tormen to start laying out the battle plans. But Lana was thoroughly distracted; the hum of conversation fading into the background as she watched the tall figure in Malgus’ shadow. So … it was ‘Lord Shan’ now was it? How the times had changed them both. Had it really been nine years since Theron Shan had Fallen and been whisked away almost overnight to Darth Malgus’ private Dromund Kaas estates to continue his training? Lana hadn’t heard from him since those few moments they’d shared in the Academy’s medical bay after she’d woken; and hadn’t really had time to go looking as she was swamped by her own studies. Now though as she quietly handed another datapad to Arkous; she had a chance to observe the Reluctant Sith as he’d been teasingly called back on Korriban. A hood was drawn up over his head; obscuring most of his features in shadow; but Lana could see a jagged scar tearing his bottom lip. His armor was in stark contrast to the intimidating and yet austentatious armor of the other Lords and Darths around the table; form fitting and minimalistic, varying shades of black and grey breaking up his silhouette and allowing Shan to at times seemingly vanish. Suddenly he turned and looked at her; eyes still hidden as they were under his hood; and his scarred mouth twisted in a slight smirk that sent a shiver down Lana’s spine. By all the nine hells of Corellia … what had the former Republic spy been reforged into under Malgus’ ‘care’? 

*** 

“Lord Shan? A moment of your time?” 

The light yet aristocratic tones of Lana Beniko were the only reason that Theron decided not to ignore the request. Bad enough that he’d been dragged along on this campaign due to his ‘invaluable knowledge’ of the way the Republic would respond to one if it’s stalwart and most stubborn member planets being attacked; and how they would most likely launch a counteroffensive; he didn’t want to socialise with the other Sith too. But for Lana he’d make an exception. He’d always make an exception for her. Not bothering to even tell Malgus what he was doing he stopped and turned; reaching up to knock his hood back as he did so. 

“For you Lana? Any time.” 

*** 

Lana froze as Theron knocked his hood back and faced her; quickly tamping down on her surprise. She had expected him to have changed; that was simply the nature of things … but still … Gone was that faux-hawk he had stubbornly sported when he had first come to the Academy; replaced by a far more utilitarian crew cut that was just starting to grow out again. Scars both old and new littered his skin; one particularly nasty cut slicing clean through his eyebrow and over his eye before curling down onto his cheek. Lana knew of only one weapon that could’ve caused a scar like that … which meant that at some point Theron would’ve had to have faced another lightsaber user. She idly wondered if it had been a Jedi or if the wound had come from a training ‘accident’. It was Theron’s eyes though that had changed the most. Gone were the fiercely proud and stubborn hazels; and in their place were cynical orange-golds that blazed with an almost predatory intensity. Coughing politely to hide her hesitation, she tilted her head inquisitively at the other Sith. 

“I was just wondering if you would perhaps like to meet me in the officer’s Mess later for drinks? It has been so long since we last saw each other after all.” 

He stared at her long and hard; and for a brief moment Lana thought he had changed even more than it had first appeared … that he would laugh in her face and leave after his Master. But instead those scarred lips quirked in a wry grin and Theron actually laughed; an expressive bark that Lana surmised he didn’t get to make anywhere near as often as he used to given the raspy and abrupt nature of the laugh. Theron’s mirth seemed to take a huge weight off his shoulders and he stood slightly straighter; small creases forming at the corners of his eyes as he smirked at Lana. 

“That’s the best idea I’ve heard all day.” 

Lana couldn’t help but smirk back; Theron’s good mood infectious. She was glad that the Dark Side had apparently not claimed him entirely yet … the day that happened would be a very dark day indeed. She gestured down the corridor with her elbow; careful not to drop her pile of datapads. 

“Allow me to lead the way then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed! Please feel free to leave comments/ideas/constructive criticism below! And thank you to everyone that has commented/given kudos/bookmarked this madness! ^^ You guys have no idea how much that means to me ^^


	9. "I Know Your Name"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I want to know more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates today dear readers! ^^
> 
> I paired this prompt i received over on tumblr with an idea from a lovely comment by @Zolata ... enjoy some pre-relationship angst! ^^
> 
> Prompt: “I Know Your Name.”

Exhausted features highlighted by the dim glow of the datapad in his hand; Theron sat back on his bunk and sighed; placing his head in his free hand. Great. Just great. No wonder Malgus had been beyond furious at the Jedi’s ‘escape’; and had been more than willing to take it out on Theron’s hide despite the Jedi having knocked him out to make the story of an escape more plausible. Had he known he’d freed one of the Jedi responsible for the downfall of Darth Angral … he’d have been far more careful in how he’d facilitated the Jedi’s escape. Sighing harshly he looked back at the datapad and trailed his fingers across the image projected on the screen. In it two Cathar Jedi stood side by side; but it wasn’t the smirking diminutive leonine Jedi that Theron was interested in. Instead his eyes were drawn to the taller of the two Cathar; fingers tapping the screen to cause the image to zoom in on the elaborately marked features; the shy smile and the sparkling eyes. He still remembered the color of those eyes; ever shifting shades of blue that were reminiscent of hyperspace. 

“I know your name now Jedi.” 

Zeron Paran … one of the Hero’s of Tython. Theron sighed and set the datapad aside; making sure to close down the news site first. Last thing he needed was to get caught mooning after a Jedi by Malgus … he didn’t even want to consider what the Sith would do to him should that happen. 

*** 

Active warzones were not his ideal battleground; especially ones suffering under sustained artillery bombardment by both sides. Theron cursed and Force shoved a trooper away from him; reluctant to go for the lightsaber at his waist. Drawing that blade made him feel sick every single time; the carmine crystal reeking of the Dark Side. No … better to just shove the troopers away and dodge any incoming fire that stood a chance of hitting him. Cheers from further down the Republic lines caught Theron’s attention and he looked up; yellow-orange eyes widening in alarm. 

“Jedi!” 

“We’ve got this now boys! The Jedi are here!” 

“It’s the Heroes of Tython!” 

Theron bit back a curse and jumped into a shell crater; shoving himself back against the tangled mess of metal and rubble to shield himself as best he could. Bloody _typical_! He frees the Jedi (at great personal risk) and the bastard decides to go straight back out to the front lines? More specifically the front lines that Malgus had sent him to as well? Theron was pretty sure that the Force was laughing at him as the sound of lightsabers drew closer; mixed in with the screams of unfortunate Imperial troopers. Hiding in the rubble Theron could see one armored figure dancing around the rim of his crater; weird black cored blades singing the death songs of anyone stupid enough to come too close. Well there was one Jedi … now where was the other? Theron twisted slightly in his hiding place and bit back a curse. The other Jedi was standing directly above him at the rim of the crater; gold and silver-blue lightsabers ignited and shimmering with heat. For a brief moment Theron thought that his presence had been detected; but the Jedi soon darted away and left him alone in his crater. Breathing a low sigh of relief, Theron waited a few more moments then slowly and tentatively clambered out of the pile of rubble and then out of the crater itself. He just wanted to get out of here; wasn’t like he wanted to be here anyway and now there were two Sentinel Knights tearing their way through the Imperial ranks … Knights that probably wouldn’t think twice about capturing an enemy Force user. As much as he wanted to go home; Theron had a strong sense of self preservation … and he knew that capture would only lead to a cell for the rest of his life. Turning to run; he’d barely taken a step when the world abruptly exploded in front of him. He flew back with a yell; then the back of his head struck something hard and he knew nothing. 

*** 

Two weeks was definitely not long enough to recover properly; even with the very best healers that the Jedi had to offer. But the war waited for no one and so Zeron had redeployed to the front lines alongside his cousin as soon as he could pick up his lightsabers without his hands trembling. Which was why he was fighting now on this cold, wet mudball. The utterly miserable conditions did nothing for his mood as he deflected a shot back at the trooper that had fired it at him; the man crumpling with a cry of agony. Zeron felt him pass into the Force and sighed; shaking his head tiredly. So much death … when would it end? 

An explosion behind him shook the ground and he almost ignored it … until his keen hearing caught the cry of pain that followed it. Damn did he _hate_ artillery! Just as likely to catch friend instead of foe; and left the civilians without infrastructure in the aftermath. Spinning on his heel, Zeron took off at a run to where he’d heard the cry originate from. It was his duty as a Jedi Knight to help those in need; and if it was a soldier that had been wounded by their own artillery fire then they would need taking back to medical as soon as possible. Stopping at the newly formed crater; Zeron looked around until he saw a mud splattered form slouched against the remains of a wall. The Cathar shook his head in frustration and carefully picked his way over the tangled and twisted debris to crouch down in front of the unconscious figure. There was some sort of fabric half obscuring their face and he carefully pushed it out of the way before jerking back in alarm and falling into the mud with a splash. It was the strange Sith that had helped him escape Malgus’ clutches … the cheeky bastard that had wanted a kiss in exchange for releasing him. Zeron still sometimes thought about that kiss; his first as it so happened. It had been an awkward affair; rough and bruising … and in the end he’d bitten the Sith just to remind him that he wasn’t so easily led astray. The Sith’s face when his lip had been torn open … Zeron wasn’t one for holding onto such memories. That was his jerk of a cousin’s job. But that startled and outraged face the Sith had pulled would always get a smile from Zeron. Shaking his head to clear the memories away; Zeron picked himself up out of the mud and looked down at the Sith. Damn but he _owed_ the human … and he _always_ paid his debts. 

“ _Kriff this_.” 

Sighing in frustration; Zeron crouched down and scooped the unconscious Sith up into his arms. All he had to do was find a quiet place away from the main battleground where the Sith could come to safely; then they’d be square. Shifting the Sith in his arms so that his armor didn’t dig in uncomfortably Zeron took off across the battlefield; unashamedly using the Force to enhance his speed and ensure that he wasn’t seen saving an enemy combatant. Hells he hoped he wouldn’t regret this. 

*** 

Theron came to with a low groan; blinking sluggishly as his pounding head protested any and all movement. 

“You’re awake then. Good.” 

Theron looked around blearily; struggling to make sense of anything until he saw the tall figure silhouetted by a window. He tried to struggle to his feet; but both his aching head and his churning stomach put paid to that idea and he quickly sat down again as the figure turned to face him. Theron bit back a low groan when his dazed mind finally clicked on who it was. Freckled features; one long scar cutting over the right eye; dusty blond mane; brown-black markings shading eyes as blue as hyperspace … 

“Someone somewhere hates me.” 

“Undoubtedly.” 

Zeron Paran rolled his eyes before walking over; crouching down in front of Theron and tilting his head to one side. 

“You’ll probably have a nasty headache for a bit; I’m no healer so I have no idea if the blast did anything to you … but since you’re awake then I imagine you’ll live.” 

Theron felt oddly exposed as the Cathar studied him for a moment; those gorgeous eyes slowly focusing on his still healing lip. 

“I would _normally_ apologise for biting … but personally I think you deserved that one.” 

Zeron stood again; looking down at Theron with a stern, unyielding gaze. 

“You’ll be safe to recover here … then you can find your own way back to your front lines. Fair warning though; once you step outside this _never_ happened. I see you …” 

“I get the picture.” 

Theron shifted into a more comfortable seated position and looked up at Zeron with a frown marring his bloodied, muddy features. He was confused … why had the Jedi saved him instead of leaving him to die? The question was half formed on his lips when Zeron turned to walk away; the Cathar heading to the room’s exit. 

“Hey … wait.” He watched as Zeron paused in the doorway. “I just … why? Why save me?” 

Zeron turned slightly in the doorway; a clearly conflicted look on his face before he simply shrugged and looked back outside. 

“I _always_ pay my debts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed! ^^
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments/ideas/constructive criticism below! And thank you to everyone that has commented/given kudos/bookmarked this madness! ^^ You guys have no idea how much that means to me ^^


	10. Game Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't let them take me ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt from the awesome @faeymouse who wanted SithShan angst ... and for once some humor managed to sneak in there too ^^ Enjoy!

“Game’s up Jedi.” 

The Jedi laughed and deactivated his lightsabers; blue eyes sparkling with amusement. The game was up … this time. 

“For now Sith. For now.” 

Theron smirked and clipped his own lightsaber back onto his belt; catching the Cathar Jedi by the arms and laughing at the look of mock outrage on the handsome freckled features. 

“You know how this goes; I win and _I_ get to set the terms.” 

He slipped a small knife out of his bracer and cheekily tapped it against the spotted jawline; drawing a shiver out of the Jedi. 

“Well … I didn’t think you’d have it in you Apprentice.” 

Dammit not now! Theron flinched before turning to glare at Malgus; his grip tightening on the arms of the Jedi he’d caught. Ten years of being put through hell by the Sith Lord; one would think he’d find another name to call Theron. But nope; it seemed that in Malgus’ eyes, he would always be ‘apprentice’. Sensing his distraction the Jedi started to struggle and Theron’s attention snapped back to the Cathar; pressing his blade just a shade closer to that freckle splattered neck. Their game would have to be postponed … for both their sakes. Theron didn’t even want to think about what Malgus would do to him if the unpredictable Sith found out that he and the Jedi had just been play-flirting rather than actually fighting. 

“Hold _still_ dammit!” 

He and this particular Jedi had been dancing this strange flirty cat-and-mouse dance for years now; always clashing and yet never actually winning. But this time fate had led the Jedi directly into his hands … and unfortunately Malgus’ as well. Their unspoken agreement about letting each other ‘escape’ wouldn’t fly this time … Theron might have liked the Jedi but he wasn’t going to risk his neck for the Cathar. 

“Just let me go and walk away while you still can. You know _damn_ well you _can’t_ hold Corellia Malgus.” 

The words were bold, fearless even; especially for a lone Jedi trapped between two Sith and a long fall. Theron couldn’t help but shiver when Malgus let out a rough chuckle and reached out to grasp the Jedi’s chin; turning the snarling Cathar’s head this way and that. 

“Such courage is wasted by your Master’s little Jedi. Why insist - _how dare you_?!” 

Theron bit back a startled laugh as Malgus yanked his fingers back; the glove torn and two digits bleeding. So … it seemed that certain habits hadn’t changed then. The Jedi still had a nasty bite. Malgus looked down at his bleeding fingers before roughly backhanding the Jedi hard enough to send his head snapping to the side and causing both him and Theron to stumble back. Unintentionally Theron released the Jedi before he fell; allowing the Cathar to attempt to make a break for it. He didn’t get far though before Malgus snagged him with the Force and lifted the struggling, choking Jedi into the air. 

“Th- … _Theron_!” 

Theron picked himself up slowly; conflict all over his face. He hadn’t meant for this to happen … but with Malgus right there he couldn’t just free the Jedi he playfully flirted with. He sighed and closed his eyes, looking away as Imperial troopers arrived and buzzed around like angry bees; cuffing and disarming the struggling Jedi before Malgus would release him. 

“Dammit Theron! _Please_!” 

The unspoken ‘don’t let them take me’ hung heavy in the air and Theron winced; turning away as the Jedi was led away. 

“I _can’t_ … I’m … I’m _sorry_ Zeron.” 

He was so sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed! ^^
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments/ideas/constructive criticism below! And thank you to everyone that has commented/given kudos/bookmarked/subscribed to this madness! ^^ You guys have no idea how much that means to me ^^


	11. Did You Ever Love Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or was it all a lie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An angst prompt on tumblr spawned this short bundle of angst and feels

“You _lied_ to me! You told me you’d _changed_ … that you’d _abandoned_ the Dark Side!” 

The sheer agony in Zeron’s voice made Theron’s heart crack in two; but he had to do this. For all their sakes. If he didn’t … if Atrius didn’t believe him … didn’t let him into the Order … then he’d lose more than just his place in the Alliance. He’d lose Zeron too. And he honestly didn’t know if he could survive that. 

“Did you ever once _actually_ love me?! Or was _that_ a lie too?!” 

Theron winced and drew his hood up the heavy fabric feeling like it weighed far more than usual. He couldn’t bear to see the betrayed look on Zeron’s face any longer. 

“I … you _know_ I love you Zeron. I always will …” 

He wanted to stop himself; to fall to his knees and beg the Jedi’s forgiveness for everything … but he couldn’t. He sighed and turned away; walking towards the speeder he’d spotted at the back of the carriage. 

“I’ll always love you Theron … _please_ …” 

There were so many unspoken pleas in the Cathar’s voice; pleas for him to stay … for this to all be a bad dream … for everything to go back to the way it was … Theron shook his head and turned away again. Breaking Zeron’s trust like this was painful beyond imagining … but he would never apologise for keeping his Jedi safe. 

“I have to keep you safe … goodbye” 

*** 

“ _Theron_!” 

Zeron’s eyes glistened with unshed tears and he clenched his fists; watching the Grey Sith walking away from him. He … he was the traitor? After all this time? Or had it always been a lie … ? 

“This is to keep me _safe_?! Theron, _listen_ to yourself!” 

This was utter madness! Stunning Lana, trapping them like this on the train, declaring his plan to destroy the Alliance … none of it made sense. Zeron grit his teeth and prayed to the Force that his next words would stop this madness. 

“ _I wish I’d never met you_!” 

There! Theron had frozen; one hand still on the speeder’s throttle. He turned slightly; scarred mouth just visible under his hood. Zeron shook his head frantically; desperate to keep Theron from leaving. 

“I would have been safer if I’d honored the code and _never_ given you my heart! You said that we’d _always_ be together Theron! That you _loved_ me! But it was all just a game to you wasn’t it?! You’re just like all the others that serve the Dark Side … you’re just a sick, twisted _SITH_!” 

Every word tore free of his throat like a knife; echoing around the carriage. He didn’t mean them … he just wanted Theron to stay. To stay with him. The Alliance be damned; the others could handle it … they could just run away together! But he needed Theron to stay. Theron didn’t look at him though; even as his shoulders hunched up and he ducked his head defensively … as if to ward off the pain filled words that Zeron had screamed at him. The words hung heavy in the air; leaving a bad taste in Zeron’s mouth even as tears streamed down his freckled cheeks. For a brief moment he thought Theron would stop; that he would get off the speeder and this whole mess would just be over. But instead the Grey Sith revved the speeder into life just as an explosion shook the whole train; distracting Zeron enough for Theron to leave without a backwards glance. 

*** 

“ _Theron_!” 

Theron bowed his head and hoped that his hood would hide the tears glinting in his eyes. Zeron’s anguished cry cut him to the core; but he had to remain strong. For all their sakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed! ^^
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments/ideas/constructive criticism below! And thank you to everyone that has commented/given kudos/bookmarked/subscribed to this madness! ^^ You guys have no idea how much that means to me ^^


	12. A Mother's Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my son ... what have you become?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Theron Thursday but slightly late in posting ^^'' and inspired by a conversation with @faeymouse!

The ruthless war machine of the Empire marched ever onwards; folding the Republic back time and again. More and more Jedi had been forced into front line combat roles in a vain attempt to stem the tide; but it wasn’t enough. It was never enough. Soon even the Jedi Council were forced back out onto the front lines; their many years of experience being called upon to force the Sith Empire back. It was for this very reason that the GrandMaster herself had left Tython; travelling to Alderaan once more to personally oversee the war efforts there. It brought a bitter smile to her face to be back on Alderaan again … the memories, both good and bad, of her previous visits to the beautiful planet bubbling up before she summarily dismissed them. She had no time for such nostalgia, there was only her duty to perform now. 

“Master Jedi. There have been reports of Darth Malgus’ personal starship landing in Thul territories.” 

Malgus. Of _course_. No other Sith would be so bold as to openly attack Alderaan like this. Satele bowed her head and sighed. And so the pendulum continued to swing back and forth. 

“Thank you Sergeant.” 

She needed to end this. For the Republic. 

*** 

It seemed that it wasn’t just her own skills that had grown over the years. Malgus had met her with a truly savage ferocity that was unlike anything she had faced since the first Battle of Alderaan. The Sith sought to overpower her through sheer strength alone; his single red lightsaber slamming down repeatedly against the blades of her own saberstaff. Satele grit her teeth and roughly pushed back to gain some clearance before breaking away and rolling to one side just in time to avoid a blast of Force lightning. Coming up on one knee she sent a pulse of pure Force energy at Malgus, leaves and sticks scattering in the wake of the dense energy wave. The Sith took the attack full on the chest and skidded back; but he didn’t fold. Instead he had the temerity to laugh cruelly at the tiring Jedi. 

“I am not one to reminisce on the past Jedi; but I remembered your little trick from the last time we crossed blades. I can assure you, it will _not_ work again.” 

Yet he did not attack her again; instead taking a step back and waving in her direction; almost as if in invitation. 

“Finish her apprentice.” 

Satele’s eyes widened in alarm. Of course she had heard rumors that Malgus had taken an apprentice … but she had dismissed them. After all; unusually for a Sith, Malgus shunned all attachments as a weakness; even destroying the twi’lek woman he’d apparently loved on the off chance she was used against him. So for him to have taken an apprentice … Satele’s thoughts were cut off sharply as a black and grey blur dropped out of the trees; slamming into the forest floor with a small shockwave of the Dark Side. Quickly gathering herself and readying her blade, Satele took the opportunity to assess the apprentice as they stood. Their face was hidden within their hood; and they had forgone a cloak or anything remotely resembling a robe. Instead the young Sith was clad in dark relatively form fitting armor; the minimalistic and practical style almost reminiscent of the light body armor worn by the Republic’s own covert intelligence units. A single unadorned lightsaber hung from their belt; and a glint of light caught off unusually intricate black bracers. Quickly drawn from her observations by the snap-hiss of a lightsaber blade snarling to life; Satele drew herself up and frowned at her opponent. There was something about them … something familiar ... 

“You don’t have to do this. There is no need to throw your life away today.” 

Scarred lips curled in a sneer as the Sith apprentice readied themselves, grip firm but not over-tight around their ‘saber hilt. 

“Save your platitudes for someone that _wants_ to hear them.” 

*** 

The apprentice was good, unsurprising considering the Master. And yet … Satele frowned as she nimbly jumped over a savage kick and scampered back out of reach again. The apprentice fought in a style that suggested they knew not only how Jedi fought, but how she herself fought. Had Malgus been deliberately training this apprentice to face her? Could it be that a Padawan or Knight had fallen without the knowledge of the Council? Whatever the situation; she would have to investigate it when her life wasn’t in immediate danger. Satele knocked the apprentice’s blade away with one of her own; spinning inside their guard and slashing at their head. A pained yell told her that while her attack hadn’t struck home; she had definitely caught the young Sith. They broke away and scrambled back; one hand gripping their lightsaber tightly while the other shot up to cover the cauterized wound she had opened up in their face. A wordless snarl dragged free of their throat as they took their hand away from the wound and looked at Satele; shoulders rising and falling as they panted heavily. A dark chuckle rasped around the forest and Malgus came up behind his apprentice; clapping them on the shoulder. 

“I see that your Jedi nonsense still prevails GrandMaster. Were you hoping to perhaps steal my apprentice from me? Is that why you have stayed your blade even when you could have finished this fight so many times? _Or is it simply the nature of a mother to want to protect her child rather than destroy them_?” 

Satele’s eyes widened and she felt like all the breath had been stolen from her lungs as Malgus knocked his apprentice’s hood back. _Theron_. Her Theron. And yet it wasn’t? She had only ever watched her son from a distance after handing him over to Master Zho; but she remembered clearly that he had his father’s hazel eyes. Not the furious orange-golds that were glaring viciously at her; one now slightly closed in pain from the fresh wound that she had inflicted. That alone almost made her drop her saberstaff. She … she had tried to kill her own son. What had she _done_?! 

“Theron … I …” 

“You _what_? You were _perfectly_ fine with trying to kill me while I was still just another faceless opponent but now you know who I am, you suddenly grow a _conscience_?!” 

Scar torn mouth twisting in a cold sneer, Theron could only look at the GrandMaster with contempt and hatred. He wasn’t sure what made him more angry … that she was apparently torn by regret or that she was horrified by what her abandonment had led to. Either way … it mattered not. Theron looked down at the lightsaber in his hand and gripped it so tight that the leather of his gloves creaked in protest before he returned his attention to a still horror struck Satele. She had turned her back on him. Now she’d see why that was a mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed! ^^
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments/ideas/constructive criticism below! And thank you to everyone that has commented/given kudos/bookmarked/subscribed to this madness! ^^ You guys have no idea how much that means to me ^^


	13. The Nature of Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Apprentice to want to surpass the Master

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Theron Thursday! A short drabble that bubbled up outta nowhere and refused to leave me be ^^''

It was in the nature of the Sith for the Apprentice to seek to surpass the Master. That was how it was; that was how it always would be. But Theron Shan seemed to be one for bucking all trends and expectations. For over ten years he’d been the ‘Apprentice’ of Darth Malgus; and yet not once had he ever attempted to even once surpass his Master. Some might say it was because the younger Sith still clung to the idea that he could escape the Dark Side. Others blamed the Jedi that seemed to be engaged in a strange dance of flirting and fighting. And a small few might dare suggest that it was actually just the very simple fact that despite all that he had gone through; Theron Shan was at his core a good man. A good man that had endured horrors beyond all reasoning simply because his Master had wished it. Perhaps now that was why they had come to this point. Then again ... perhaps not. 

“So you are a Sith after all my apprentice. Good. My time has not been wasted.” 

“Shut _up_.” 

Theron gripped his lightsaber tight in his hand as he levelled the blade at Malgus; the carmine blade humming eagerly for blood. Malgus’ wild scheme to seize power over Ilum could not … _would not_ … be allowed to continue. Not on his watch. The Empire was falling apart without the Emperor to guide it; which meant that the Republic at last had a chance. But that chance would evaporate if Malgus was allowed to name himself Emperor and actually garner the support of the Dark Council and Imperial military. Thus he had taken matters into his own hands; aiding the forces that had united against the power hungry juggernaut into infiltrating Malgus’ space station above Ilum in order to take him down. With most of Malgus’ forces engaged; Theron had raced to the ‘throne room’ in order to confront the man himself. To finally free himself from Malgus' madness. To put an end to the monster to whose whim he had been bound all these years. And ... if he dared admit it to himself ... and to finally prove that he was more than just a tool in the Sith's arsenal. 

“You could've had a place at my side Apprentice. You could have sat at my right hand as I lead the Empire towards the glory it has always deserved. But that would mean accepting that I still have power over you wouldn't it? And thus the student inevitably betrays the Master … I should have expected this eventually my apprentice. You might like to pretend otherwise; but you _are_ Sith. You _know_ this to be true.” 

“ _I said shut up_!” 

Theron’s grip tightened on his lightsaber and he glared angrily at Malgus. Ten years was a long time for hatred to fester and simmer; the toxic all consuming feeling welling up like blood from a cut and making Theron’s eyes almost glow that sulphiric yellow of an enraged Sith. He tilted his head slightly, never once taking his eyes off Malgus. It was curious; the Sith Lord had yet to draw his weapon. Instead he just stood before his would-be throne; hands clasped behind his back like he was about to merely deliver a lecture. Strange. 

“ _Ten years_ I was trapped with you. _Ten years_ I had to obey your every order; knowing _damn_ well that if I didn’t do it then you’d send someone much worse.” Theron took an angry step forward; his rage filled gaze predatory. “And now, _finally_ , when _I’m_ the one with the lightsaber pointing at you … you just _stand there_ and act like this is normal?! _What the hell is wrong with you_?!” 

Malgus could only chuckle roughly. He was … dare he say it … he was proud. And amused. Theron had resisted him throughout every step of his downwards spiral into the Dark Side; the former SIS operative still deluding himself into thinking that he wasn’t a Sith. And yet he was everything a Sith warrior should aspire to be. His mind and body both honed into the perfect weapons on the Dark Side; cunning and ferocious; pragmatic and yet passionate. And now of course there was this; the inevitable betrayal of the Master by the Apprentice. And thus the pendulum swung back again. But then again, Malgus observed as the Jedi nuisance that was his Apprentice’s only true weakness ran into the throne room, that was the nature of things after all.


	14. What Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going to happen now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sort of sequel to "A Mother's Pain" just in time for Theron Thursday!
> 
> Warnings: Force Choking

“You wished to see me Master?” 

Satele looked up from her meditation to the Cathar standing warily in her doorway and gestured for him to enter. 

“Zeron. Yes of course; come in.” 

Satele stood and met the younger Jedi at the small table where she often took tea; picking up the datapad haphazardly abandoned on the smooth wood and studying it for a moment before returning her attention to Zeron. 

“I understand you’ve had an encounter with the Apprentice of Darth Malgus?” 

She watched Zeron as he froze before a frown crossed his face as he directed his attention to Satele. 

“And I remember the Council telling me that I had been mistaken.” His tone was harsh and bitter as he pinched the bridge of his nose; eyes closing in frustration. “That Malgus would never take on an apprentice; that it had been the trauma of the torture that conjured him up …” 

Satele couldn’t help but wince. It was true; they had dismissed the young Knight’s words. It just hadn’t fit what they knew about Malgus. But now … now things had changed; and they needed all the information they could gather. 

“What can you tell me about the apprentice?” 

Zeron’s brows drew together and he folded his arms; clearly thinking through what he was going to say. Satele couldn’t blame the Cathar knight; he was right to be a little wary with his words after being so bluntly shot down by the Council. 

“He was definitely on the older end of the scale for Sith apprentices … maybe a year or two older than me? Scared of Malgus too … could be he was new to being an apprentice because he was not comfortable with watching that bastard beat the crap out of me. And he helped me escape; knowing damn well that he'd face Malgus' wrath to do so.” 

Zeron shook his head and looked at Satele; ill concealed irritation in his hyperspace blue eyes. There was clear tension in him; unsurprising considering that he'd been jumping from front line to front line before being summoned back to Tython for this meeting. 

“All my information is going to be months out of date Master; I don’t know what good it’s going to be to you.” 

Satele set her datapad back down before taking a seat at her table; placing her hands in her lap. For a moment she seemed to age several years before she sighed tiredly and looked up at Zeron. 

“Anything you can tell me please Zeron. We need all the information we can get at this point.” 

Especially if it brought her son home. 

*** 

Theron almost tenderly brushed his fingers along the image on the datapad; a small smirk quirking his scarred mouth. For such a shy Jedi the holocams did sure seem to love Zeron Paran … or was it simply the Jedi’s misfortune to be caught up in such high profile events? Either way; it meant he could easily keep track of the attractive Jedi ... 

“Apprentice.” 

Growling in frustration; Theron quickly switched off his datapad and stashed it back under his mattress before rolling off his bunk to answer Malgus’ call. Force knew what the old bastard wanted this time … especially after that mess on Alderaan. 

“What.” 

A black gloved hand shot out and Theron felt his throat close off. Panicking; he grappled at the unseen hands around his neck; gasping and choking for breath. It felt like a lifetime before the hands around his neck vanished and he dropped to his hands and knees. Coughing and gulping air into his burning lungs, Theron could only glare at the feet that came into view. He was too spent to do anything more. 

“Mind your tone, Apprentice. Or I shall _remind_ you of your place again.” 

Malgus placed his hands behind his back; glaring imperiously down at his still trembling apprentice. Theron had come far since Korriban yes; but he was not a Sith yet. Yet being the operative term. 

“I have another assignment for you.” 

Theron struggled up until he was propped up on one knee before Malgus; shoulders still heaving as he got his breath back. 

“I guessed as much … or you wouldn’t have summoned me … Master.” 

He quickly remembered to tack the “Master” on the end of his sentence when he saw Malgus’ hand twitch. He had no desire for yet another choking session thanks. For a time there was silence as Malgus watched his kneeling apprentice before the Sith Lord started to prowl back and forth in front of the much younger human. 

“I am going to give you a chance to redeem yourself in my eyes after your failure on Alderaan.” 

Theron frowned; not liking where this was going. Alderaan had been a mess … he’d lost himself to his anger fighting his mother … yet had been overpowered and in the end Malgus had driven her into a retreat. The whole operation had collapsed shortly after and the Republic had managed to keep hold of Alderaan. Something that Theron was actually rather relieved by … not that he could show it without risking his own safety. Malgus blamed him for the failure and had been swift and generous with his punishment. Theron dreaded finding out what the Sith had in mind for him now. 

“We shall strike a blow at the Republic’s morale by targeting their so-called _heroes_. By shattering them and leaving them broken pathetic husks to fade into darkness and obsoletion.” 

Theron just let Malgus rant, knowing better than to cut the Sith off when he was building up steam like this. 

“- and that is why you shall be heading to Taris with all speed. Cause enough chaos and I have little doubt the Republic will demand the best Jedi be sent to stop you. And that is where we shall strike … and destroy those Heroes of Tython once and for all.” 

Theron felt his heart freeze in his chest and his eyes widened in alarm. Zeron ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed! ^^
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments/ideas/constructive criticism below! And thank you to everyone that has commented/given kudos/bookmarked/subscribed to this madness! ^^ You guys have no idea how much that means to me ^^


	15. "Marry Me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preferably before one of us gets killed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ... I caved ... after some egging on from the main instigator of this AU (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!) ... I've written the marriage of our dear SithShan and his Cathar stabby boy X3  
> Word of advice? Listen to the Marriage Suite or Malestrom Battle Suite from _Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End_ (That particular scene also was a key bit of inspiration for this) while reading this ... the music ties in quite nicely ^^

“Hey Zeron!” 

Theron couldn’t help but grin as his Jedi Force threw one Revanite trooper into another before spinning to face him. Damn but the freckle faced Cathar looked so damn hot! Said Jedi raised an eyebrow at Theron and almost lazily ducked a lightsaber that had been aimed at his head; dispatching his attacker with a casual grace before meeting Theron in the middle of the melee. 

“You shouted?” 

Theron smirked and opened his mouth to snark back when a screaming Revanite Sith rather rudely interrupted. Growling in frustration he turned at the same time as Zeron; both Force users bringing up their lightsabers to block the two being slashed down at them. 

“Marry me?” 

Zeron froze for a moment before shaking his head and helping Theron quickly dispatch the Revanite. 

“Babe I don’t think _now’s_ the best time!” 

Theron spun away from Zeron and kicked a Revanite trooper square in the gut before drawing his blaster and shooting the gasping soldier. 

“Now might be the _only_ time!” 

He looked over his shoulder at Zeron and smiled winningly at the Cathar Jedi. 

“I love you.” 

Zeron sighed and used the Force to throw a group of Revanite troopers right into the path of his sister’s assault cannon before turning to look at Theron. 

“And who’s gonna officiate? I _ain’t_ asking the Grand Master … she’s gonna want to kick-” Zeron snarled and crossed his blades together to block an attack from a Revanite Jedi. Their duel lasted a few brief minutes before a stray shot caught the human in the back and she crumpled like a sack of bricks. “She’s gonna wanna kick me out of the Order the moment she finds out about this as things are!” 

Theron frowned for a moment before the blur of a lightsaber out of the corner of his eye drew his attention to the one person in this entire mess who might actually be done enough with all the insanity to go through with their plan for them. 

“ _Marr_! Marry us!” 

Zeron looked at Theron in bemusement as the Sith Lord slammed two Revanite’s heads together with a sickening crack. 

“Lord Shan I’m a _little_ busy at the moment!” 

Theron ducked a Revanite Jedi’s lightsaber and kicked the Mirialian in the stomach before quickly shooting them before they could recover. 

“Marr _now_!” 

“Oh for the … _fine then_!” 

Marr growled in frustration and leapt up onto a slightly smoking power generator to gain the high ground; mercilessly slamming one booted foot into the face of a Revanite trooper on his way up. Theron wrapped an arm around Zeron’s waist and the two grinned at each other before looking up at the Dark Councillor as he sarcastically gestured to the impromptu audience. 

“Dearly despised we are gathered here today -” Marr snarled inarticulately and ran a Revanite Sith through with his lightsaber before kicking him away. “ _To remove your traitorous presence from my sight you cowardly scumbag_!” 

Zeron and Theron looked at each other with some amusement before whirling away from each other to avoid a rather embarrassing death by Revanite. Theron pulled his lightsaber from where he’d briefly stashed it away on his belt and ignited it again, bringing it upwards to counter the violent downwards swing of a Revanite ‘saber towards his own head. He braced his weight against the other warrior and looked over at Zeron with a grin. 

“Zeron Paran d’you take me -” He kicked the Revanite hard in the stomach and beheaded the Pureblood before spinning to block a shot that would have hit his Jedi. “- to be your husband?” 

Zeron jumped back away from a duel ‘saber wielding Revanite Jedi and almost landed on Theron, grinning at the Grey Sith. 

“I _do_!” 

Theron couldn’t help but grin at the wild eyed Cathar. 

“Great!” 

Hand in hand the Jedi and the Grey Sith continued to fight; their blades singing through the air almost gleefully. Zeron bared his teeth in a snarl as he blocked several shots aimed at himself and Theron before looking over his shoulder at Theron. 

“Theron Shan … d’you take me to be your husband -” They spun around each other and Zeron blocked an attack from the Revanite Sith that Theron had been duelling. “- In sickness and in health! - ” He kicked a trooper that Theron had just run through off the Grey Sith’s lightsaber. “- With health being the _less_ likely!” 

Theron laughed gleefully and Force shoved another Revanite away before pulling Zeron close to him. 

“I _do_.” 

Marr had been observing the vows from on top of his generator; violently duelling two Revanite Jedi at the same time. A small part of him was rather enjoying this debacle of a wedding … a little bit of much needed hilarity in such chaos. 

“As a Lord of the Dark Council I now pronounce you …” 

He growled and jumped off his generator; landing heavily on top of an unfortunate Revanite and dispatching them mercilessly. 

“You may now kiss -” He lifted up a Revanite trooper in a Force choke and threw the struggling human onto the lightsaber of Darth Nox. “-You may kiss -” Groaning in frustration at being interrupted yet again by more Revanites; Marr turned and used the Force to throw those who dared interrupt him into the paths of various rifles and assault cannons before turning to glare witheringly at the happy couple who were fighting back to back. “ _For the love of the Force just kiss_!” 

Theron and Zeron barely heard Marr’s bellowed decree over the sounds of the fighting; having been so focused on their own individual opponents that they had accidentally ended up spinning and bringing their own lightsabers together. They stared at each other in surprise; panting heavily as sparks from their ‘sabers rained down on them before Theron wrapped his free arm around Zeron’s waist and yanked him into a fierce kiss. Zeron flailed awkwardly before roughly returning the kiss, his eyes closing slightly. The battle seemed to just fade away around them; shouts and screams growing dull and distant as they became lost in each other. They hadn’t even realised that around them the battle was slowing down; more and more Revanites being forced into a rather ungainly and scrabbling retreat and more than a few coalition members noticing that two of the leadership’s more … recognisable members were focused on things other than driving the Revanites away. A small pebble caught Zeron on the back of his head and he reluctantly broke the kiss to look for the culprit; glaring half heartedly at his smirking cousin who was tossing another, bigger pebble in his hand in preparation to throw it. 

“Time and place Zeron. Time and Force-damned _place_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed!  
> Feel free to bombard me with ideas/asks and so on over on my main tumblr: @outcastcommander


	16. Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That all encompassing void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY angsty this chapter is! Implications of Dark Side torture and other evil shenanigans

Darth Malgus slowly looked between the datapad in his hand and the clearly seething Torgruta standing in front of his desk; her powerful arms folded tight to her chest. He had to admit that her idea had merit yes … but he wanted a loyal fighter not a broken shell. And her proposal definitely came with that risk. However … recent events showed that they were starting to run out of options with his apprentice. Perhaps it was time to take the kid gloves off. 

“And you’re _sure_ that this will work? The last thing I want is for my Apprentice to be left a shattered wreck; he’d be less than _useless_ to me then.” 

Lord Delamor huffed out a rather aggressive sigh and planted both hands on Malgus’ desk; ignoring the Darth’s raised eyebrow at the marks being left on the antique wood. Oh well ... that was what one had servants for. 

“ _Three years_ m’Lord. Three years and he _still_ disobeys you. A few nights in the Dark Temple should bring forth the desired results in molding him into an apprentice you can actually make use of. One that will _not_ disobey you again.” 

The unspoken “instead of releasing prisoners and then lying about it” hung in the air between the two Sith. Malgus had seen through Theron’s lie about the Jedi escaping and he had been generous in showing his displeasure. Very generous. That Jedi had been one of two responsible for the death of Darth Angral and the failure of the attack on Tython ... that Theron had allowed him to escape had infuriated Malgus almost beyond reason. Almost. A growl of frustration slipped free before Malgus could rein it in and he pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Alright. But if you ruin him Delamor then I _will_ have your montrals on my wall.” 

*** 

Theron froze when the speeder stopped; his blood turning to ice as he looked up at the Dark Temple. Oh kriff no. No. Nope. Not happening. He was not going anywhere near that place! A durasteel grip latched onto the back of his neck and roughly dragged him off the speeder, the human yelping as he fell to the dusty ground. Picking himself up and dusting himself down, Theron warily eyed Lord Delamor. She wasn’t serious … was she? 

“Get moving Shan.” 

Apparently she was. Theron shivered at the very thought of taking one step closer to the Dark Temple. Just being this close felt like being dumped in an ice filled bathtub and in all honesty he did not want to feel any more cold thanks. 

“Did I karking _stutter_? I said get moving boy!” 

A hard hand planted between his shoulder blades and pushed him forward even as he desperately tried to backpedal. He was not going in there! 

“ _Kriff this_! I am _not_ going in there!” 

Lord Delamor however was unrelenting and she ruthlessly shoved Theron forwards. 

“Oh _yes_ you are Shan! I am _tired_ of your dismal lack of progress and m’Lord Malgus agrees with me. A few nights here should curb that disobedience of yours.” 

A few _nights_?! He’d go crazy! Theron shook his head as desperate panic drove him to try and get away from the Dark Temple again. But his overseer/chief torturer/’teacher’ was not having any of it. Grabbing Theron tight by the scruff of his jacket, Delamor practically dragged the struggling human up the steps towards the Dark Temple. The Dark Side crashed over them like a wave; making Theron flinch sharply and curl defensively in on himself while Delamor revelled in it, almost greeting the insidious cold like an old friend. The near paralysing cold curled around the pair like a nexu; all sharp and lethal but currently willing to let them live. Delamor took advantage of Theron’s temporary paralysis and hauled him the last few steps up to the Dark Temple’s imposing doorway before unceremoniously letting go so that he dropped to the ground in a trembling heap. 

“Go in.” 

Theron struggled up onto his knees; golden-yellow eyes full of fear and desperation as he looked between the entrance to the Dark Temple and the merciless Torgruta Sith. He knew from prior experience that Delamor only tolerated so much defiance before she broke out the Force lightning; but then again a few shocks would be far more tolerable than entering the heart of the Dark Side on Dromund Kaas. He mutely shook his head as he got to his feet, stumbling back a step and away from the yawning darkness of the temple doors. True to form the lightning struck him square in the back; driving him to the floor in a pained scream. Delamor let her ‘pupil’ writhe under the lightning for a few heartbeats before relenting and watching as he shuddered and gasped for breath. Pathetic. What Malgus saw in the former spy she didn’t even pretend to understand … but he wanted her to mould the human into a Sith and so she would. A Sith she could actually be proud of Force damn it all and not like her embarrassment of a daughter. Holding her head high Delamor strode into the Dark Temple, using the Force to drag a struggling Theron in after her. It was going to be a long few days. 

*** 

Well the results weren’t what Malgus had hoped for … but they were better than nothing. It was pretty clear though that his apprentice had made some progress down the path of the Dark Side. Darkness clung to the young man standing at his side like a rakghoul on its victim; smothering any traces of Light that tried to latch onto him. There was a coldness now in his apprentice’s eyes as well; a harshness that had not been there previously as well as streaks of orange starting to bleed into those yellow-gold eyes. Yes his apprentice was still a mouthy and impudent brat; but for all his snark and anger there was a reluctant deference. Clearly his time in the Dark Temple had affected Theron more than he wanted to admit … but the threat of more time there was a good enough incentive to force his compliance and behavior more suited to a Sith Apprentice. Malgus smiled to himself. Theron Shan would make a fine Sith one day yes … but for now he’d make do. Damn ... he was going to actually have to compliment Delamor on her idea. Oh the Torgruta was going to be absolutely _insufferable_. 

Theron had been more than a little relieved when Delamor had hauled his barely coherent carcass out of the Dark Temple and back onto the waiting speeder. The days spent in those Dark depths had felt like an eternity; each moment pure agony. He hadn’t a choice. That was all he could keep telling himself. He’d had no choice but to let the Dark Side in. It was the only way to stay alive and be allowed out of the Dark Temple. But now … now he was always cold. He had hoped that once he was back at Malgus’ estates that he’d be able to shake the Dark Side back off … but instead it remained. It refused to leave; taking everything from him and leaving him feeling cold, angry and hollow inside. He looked down at the ground and clenched his fists; sparks crackling along the leather of his gloves for a brief moment before subsiding again. He wanted _out_ of this hell … but there was _nobody_ coming. It had been over three years now. The Republic ... the Republic who he had given so much for ... had abandoned him and now all he had left … all he had left was the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^ Please feel free to leave ideas/criticism/comments below! ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please lemme know what y'all think! Input and ideas are all welcome!


End file.
